


Wishful Thinking

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick thinks about his absent lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

Rick turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up. It had been a long day at work with nothing to break up the boredom of paperwork.

He watched the water pour from the showerhead. He could picture it flowing down his lover’s freckled back.

He softly sighed.

Horatio was away at a forensics conference.

He stepped under the spray to let the water wash all his cares away.

He jumped when a pair of arms slid around his waist. He was pulled into a loving embrace.

“I sent Calleigh,” was whispered in his ear and he smiled.

fin


End file.
